icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Pacific Hockey League
| champion = Bellingham Blazers | folded = 2016 | website = Official website }} The Northern Pacific Hockey League (NPHL) was an American Tier III Junior A ice hockey league sanctioned by USA Hockey. Its championship trophy is the Cascade Cup. The league was absorbed into the United States Premier 3 Hockey League for the 2016-17 season. League Demise The league announced on April 20, 2016 that the league was exploring a merger with an unnamed league. The indication is that the opitions would be the Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League (which according to a published report shot down the proposal), the United States Premier Hockey League (but travel expenses to the east coast for touraments would be cost prohibitive), the Western States Hockey League (which would be the closest partnership; but some personal issues involving one league team could jepordize this posiblity) or the even North American 3 Hockey League (which has been mentioned) . The issue was brought to the forefront when the Bellingham Blazers had applied to jump to the Western States Hockey League. The Blazers were accepted into the WSHL on April 28th. The Wenatchee Wolves had also announced they were leaving the league as well to focus on their youth level programs. Eugene and Tri-City have been mentioned as possibly attempting to join the WSHL outside of a merger. On May 20, 2016; the United States Premier Hockey League announced that the four remaining members of the league would form the USPHL's new USP3 Pacific Division. As part of the release a statement from the now former NPHL commissioner Garry Swain indicated that the four teams unanimously decided to join the USPHL citing the league's track record of player development since its founding. Final teams note:All teams join the USPHL and form the USP3's Pacific Division Timeline of teams *Portland Pioneers (2000-2004) moved to Fort Vancouver *Alaska (Anchorage) Arctic Ice (2000-2001) folded *Eugene Thunder (2000-2003) folded *Fairbanks Ice Dogs (2000-2001) join AWHL *Liberty Lake Lumberjacks (2000-2002) folded *Puget Sound (Bremerton, WA) Kings (2000-2003) renamed Tomahawks *Yukon (Whitehorse) Claim Jumpers (2000-2001) withdrew *Kootenai (Spokane Valley, WA) Colts (2001-2005) moved to Coeur d’Alene *Tri-City (Kennewick WA) Titans (2001-2010) folded *Spokane Flyers (2002-2006) moved to Coeur d’Alene *Butte Roughriders (2003-2011) withdrew from league 11/1/11 due to lack of players *Puget Sound (Bremerton WA) Tomahawks (2003-2011) renamed West Sound Warriors when sold *Fort Vancouver Pioneers (2004-2007) transferred to WHA *Queen City Cutthroats (2004-2006) renamed Helena Bighorns *River City (Vancouver, WA) Jaguars (2004-2011) renamed Vancouver Victory when sold *Bozeman Blackhawks (2005-2006) renamed Icedogs *Coeur d’Alene Colts (2005-2006) moved to Cody, WY, renamed Yellowstone Quake *Kent Crusaders (2005-2006) moved to Seattle, renamed Totems *'Eugene Generals (2005-2016) join USP3HL' *Bozeman Icedogs (2006-2011) withdrew to form American West Hockey League *Yellowstone (Cody, WY) Quake (2006-2012) moved to AWHL *Seattle Totems (2006-2012) join Western States Hockey League *Coeur d’Alene Lakers (2006-2008) went dormant when arena roof collapses *Helena Bighorns (2006-2011) withdrew to form American West Hockey League *Billings Bulls (2006-2011) withdrew to form American West Hockey League *Missoula Maulers (2007-2011) withdrew to form American West Hockey League *Rogue Valley (Medford) Wranglers (2007-2010) renamed Southern Oregon Spartans 2/20/10 *Southern Oregon (Medford) Spartans (2010-2012) join Western States Hockey League *Great Falls Americans (2011-2011) expansion team; withdrew to form American West Hockey League *Fort Vancouver (WA) Victory (2011-2012) renamed Vipers *'West Sound (Bremerton WA) Warriors (2011-2016) join USP3HL' *Glacier (Whitefish MT) Nationals (2011-2013) join American West Hockey League *'Tri-City (Kennewick WA) Outlaws (2012-2016) joine USP3HL' *Bellingham Blazers (2012-2016) withdrew to join Western States Hockey League *Fort Vancouver (WA) Vipers (2012-2014) ceased operations October 15, 2014 due to lack of players *Everett (WA) (2013-2013) announced on August 13, unable to find local ownership, dropped early September *Cheney Ice Hawks (2014-2015) suspended operations August 25, 2015 *Wenatchee Wolves (2014-2016) withdrew to focus on youth program *Tacoma Knights (2014-Expansion) fell through for 2014-15; may play in 2015-16 season *'Seattle Ravens (2015-2016) join USP3HL' Cascade Cup champions * 2015-16 - Wenatchee Wolves * 2014-15 - West Sound Warriors * 2013-14 - Bellingham Blazers * 2012-13 - Bellingham Blazers * 2011-12 - Southern Oregon Spartans * 2010-11 - Helena Bighorns (also won national championship) * 2009-10 - Helena Bighorns * 2008-09 - Helena Bighorns * 2007-08 - Helena Bighorns * 2006-07 - Fort Vancover Pioneers * 2005-06 - Queen City Cutthroats * 2004-05 - Queen City Cutthroats * 2003-04 - Portland Pioneers * 2002-03 - Eugene Thunder * 2001-02 - Kootenai Colts * 2000-01 - Fairbanks Ice Dogs See also *List of NorPac Seasons External links * Official website Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Northern Pacific Hockey League Category:Disestablished in 2016 Category:Established in 2000